Good Times Never Seem So Good
by mag721
Summary: Because everyone needs a nice, little dose of Puckleberry every once in awhile! / Prompt fills for the LJ Puck/Rachel drabble meme!
1. Lunchtime Surprise

**AN: Yes, I have fallen into the glorious trap that is the LJ Puck/Rachel Drabble Prompt Meme! And I love it! This will be where I post all my drabble-y prompt fills! I hope you enjoy! Prompts will be at the bottom of the story. **

* * *

_**Lunchtime Surprise**_

Puck had had one lousy morning. His first client at the gym set him way behind because he came in thirty-seven minutes late complaining of heavy traffic. Puck totally called him on it though; dude had jelly from his raspberry-filled doughnut on his cheek and powdered sugar on his t-shirt. Seriously, did he really think he'd get away with that? Anyway, the backed-up schedule caused his manager to throw a hissy fit right in front of the treadmills, and no amount of placating to her face and eye-rolling behind her back could make up for the fact that he "should take more responsibility in the strict timetable we enforce here at The Fitness Center."

So yeah, needless to say, the clock read 12:42, and his lunch hour would be over at 1:00. He trudged wearily to the trainers' lounge, hoping to find something in the fridge that he could snag and pay someone back later. Instead he found his beautiful wife and three-year-old daughter sitting at one of the tables.

"Daddy!" Ella squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"Hi, my angel," he cooed, scooping her up in a big hug.

Ella pressed her lips to his cheek with an audible smack and then giggled when her father nuzzled his nose to the crook of her neck.

"Hey, hon," he said as he leaned down to kiss Rachel on the lips. "This is a nice surprise."

Rachel smiled "Well, we're glad we could surprise you, right, Ella?" she prompted.

"Yes!" she cried, pumping her chubby fist in the air like her daddy taught her.

Puck chuckled as he sat down next to Rachel and pulled Ella into his lap. It was then that he noticed what was sitting on the table: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into four tiny triangles, an (Ella-sized) handful of Goldfish crackers, and a Very Berry juice box (his wife knew him too well).

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "What's the occasion for this wonderful feast?"

Rachel darted her eyes to Ella who returned her mom's mischievous smile.

"Because Daddy! It's lunchtime and I love you," Ella said simply, shrugging her shoulders before reaching over to snag a triangle and shoving it in Puck's mouth.

After feeding him his sandwich, Ella snuggled into Puck's chest for the remaining minutes of his lunch break. He looked over her head of cinnamon curls to lock eyes with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Best lunch ever," he smiled.

**

* * *

Prompt: "It's lunchtime and I love you."**


	2. Just the Way You Are

_**Just the Way You Are**_

She laughs as she watches her goofy boyfriend dance with his new stepbrother. She knows it took a lot of courage for him to do what he did today, but in some way, she knows deep down in her heart it wasn't enough. He was always going to worry about his reputation and himself before others. And knowing that hurt her heart just a little.

Mercedes pulls on her arm, causing her to squeal as they shimmy and shake to the music. Now is the time for smiles and joy, not being down on her boyfriend, she thinks to herself. As she and the other girls twirl around, she feels another hand on her shoulder. This one does not belong to a girl. This one hand is rougher, calloused, but it touches her with feather light fingertips. She does not need to even turn around. She knows whom it belongs to.

Noah.

"Dance with me," he whispers.

For a split second, she's unsure if it's the right thing to do. After all, it's not completely proper to dance with your ex-boyfriend at your current boyfriend's mom's wedding. But, she and Noah are classmates and teammates as well as mature friends, so she pushes the uncertainty aside and turns into Noah's waiting arms.

He grips her close, but not too close as to call attention. His one hand settles on her waist, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her hip while the other hand holds hers tenderly. She looks up into his eyes and she can't help but smile. He's smiling back at her and his face is completely open. He glances at Mike and Tina and chuckles at Brittany and Artie. Then he swings his eyes back at Rachel. She knows her eyes are dancing, because she hasn't seen him this carefree in awhile. He's not mooning at her or making it uncomfortable. He's simply smiling. And it makes her heart leap in return.

Then suddenly he leans down so his lips are in line with her ear. She thinks he's going to say something so she tips her head ever so slightly and suppresses a shiver when she feels his hot breath tickle the wisps of hair by her neck.

"Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change," he starts to sing, "If perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same."

Her breath catches in her throat as she realizes he's singing to her. He must feel her tense up, because he stops singing but his lips stay close to her ear. "I mean it, you know," he says softly. "You are amazing just the way you are."

Rachel tips her head up to look at his face, and she swallows thickly when she sees all signs of sincerity there. His face is filled with such earnest, and he gives her a sheepish half-grin. She smiles a smile that she hopes tells him _I know and I appreciate you for it_. He seems to get it because he nods in understand and his grin becomes a soft smile.

The song ends and he reluctantly lets go of her waist. She admits that she allows her hand to linger in his a moment longer than it probably should.

But she can't help it. She knows that Noah is right. He has never asked her to change. And he never would. Just knowing that causes her heart to swell.

"Thanks for the dance, Miss Berry," he winks as he leaves her side to chat with Sam.

"Thank you, Noah," she whispers softly to his retreating form.

**

* * *

Prompt: During "Just the Way You Are," Puck manages to whisper some of the lyrics to Rachel.**


	3. I'm Taking You with Me

**AN: Thanks for the all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys rock! Like before, prompt is at the bottom.**

* * *

_**I'm Taking You With Me**_

He's pulling away. She can feel it, and that day hasn't even come yet-the day she leaves for New York. She's going to NYU in the fall, but he's staying in Ohio working at Burt's garage. It does not matter how many times she begs him to change his mind and come with her, he always gets a faraway smile on his face and tells her, "Baby, you go and dream big for the both of us."

It frustrates her to no end really. Can't he see that she loves him and doesn't want to be without him? She knows he loves her, so what is keeping him from being with her?

It all comes to a head on Thursday morning. She's packing up some boxes as he watches her from her bed. She looks at him surrounded by her million and one pillows and smiles. She crawls up the edge of the bed and lays half beside and half on top of him. He kisses the top of her head and she sighs contentedly.

"I don't like this whole leaving," she sniffles.

"I don't either," he admits. "But it's the way it has to be," he says resignedly.

"No it doesn't," she whimpers. "You could come to New York with me."

"Baby," he groans, "we've been over this. I can't afford school in Ohio right now much less in New York. Rach, baby, you're going to be fine."

"Not without you I won't be!" she cries as she shoots up from her place next to him. "You've been doing nothing but pull away from me ever since I showed you my acceptance letter. I don't understand why you don't want to come with me!"

Noah shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Rachel, I don't want to talk about this right now," he sighs.

"You don't want to talk about it now? I'm leaving on Saturday!" she shrieks. "When do you want to talk about it?" she asks incredulously.

Noah puts his head in his hands. "I don't know, Rachel," he says, sounding way more defeated than she wants at this moment. "But I can't do this right now. I'm not going to fight with you! I've got to go."

And with that, he stands up and walks out of her room, and she can't even bring herself to follow him. She flings herself back down on her bed and cries as she hears the front door slam and his truck start outside as he drives away.

She cries all day as she finishes packing her boxes. As she's marking the ones she plans on taking to New York, she realizes she shouldn't be fighting with Noah. She should be fighting for him. She knows what she has to do.

It takes her all of twenty minutes to drive to his house and ring his doorbell.

"Hey," he says tentatively.

"Follow me back to my house," she replies quickly.

He looks at her with a confused face, but he can't say anything back because she turns around and heads back to her car without another word.

Once they get back to her house, he wordlessly follows her into the foyer and up the stairs to her room. She takes his hand and leads him through the maze of boxes to the far side of her room. She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him gently until he's standing among a pile of boxes and bags. And then she stands back and surveys him.

"What is going on?" he asks, looking around the room and back at her.

She starts to pace, and he doesn't laugh at her because he knows she only paces when she's nervous. He stands patiently and waits for her to speak.

"I was thinking and crying while I was packing after you left," she begins. He looks down sheepishly. "And I realized I was doing it all wrong. I was sorting everything into 'take with me' and 'leave behind' piles. I was trying to separate things in my life that shouldn't be separated. Like you and me. After I figured that out, it didn't really take long at all to realize that you should been 'take with me' from the start," she says.

"Rachel-" he starts.

"No, let me finish!" she cries stubbornly. "I want you with me, Noah. In Ohio. In New York. Wherever. I don't want to dream big for the both of us, because my one dream-my one, big dream-is to have you with me always."

She takes a step toward him, and he instinctively puts his arms around her waist. He opens his mouth to say something, but she stops him with a finger to his lips.

"I want New York, but I want you more," she whispers. "I don't care if we go to New York and have to eat Ramen noodles for a year because we can't afford more than a tiny off-campus apartment. But I also don't care if we stay here and you work while I go to OSU and do community theatre to keep the acting blood flowing through my body. I don't care, Noah. I really don't. I just want you with me. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

He doesn't know what to say so he just dips his head down and catches her lips in a passionate kiss. She kisses him back with enough fervor to set them both on fire.

"Okay," he whispers against her lips after they part briefly to breathe. "But we don't have to eat Ramen noodles, you know. I'm sure we can find something more vegan-friendly," he smirks.

She laughs in relief as she swats him playfully on the chest before pulling him down for another loving kiss.

* * *

**Prompt: "I was sorting everything into 'take with me' and 'leave behind' piles. It didn't really take long at all to realize that you should been 'take with me' from the start."**


End file.
